helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
HELP!! Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.
HELP!! Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda. (HELP!!熱っちぃ地球を冷ますんだっ。; HELP!! Cool Down This Heated Earth) is a 2004 musical featuring Morning Musume. The DVD was released on August 25, 2004. The purpose of the musical was to promote awareness of global warming. The group Ecomoni was formed alongside this musical for a similar purpose. Summary It's the year 2020 and ecological concerns are on the decline. This is attributed to the creation of ecologist-musicians, performers seemingly spreading awareness of ecological issues in the past 5 years. At Ai Wish Academy, Ecology Club member Kanai Yuki (Takahashi) is worried about the impact of an unnecessary concert being performed on campus by renown rock artist turned ecologist-musician Zaizen. Her younger sister, Kanai Haruka (Tanaka), student Oizumi Michiru (Michishige), and various other school staff do not listen. The surge of electricity from the concert causes the school gym to explode! Back in 2004... The Ecology Club at Ai Wish Academy is struggling to find members. Leader Asakabe Risa (Yaguchi) and members Dan Atsuko (Kago) and Mori Setsuko seem to be focusing more on the costumes and choreography of their presentations than actually promoting ecological awareness while new member Takashima Midori (Niigaki) tries to urge them into doing activities like cleaning up trash and giving speeches. Due to the limited space on campus and their lack of activity, the Vice-Principal announces the disbandment of the Ecology Club so that their resources may go to the futsal club. After the announcement of the newly styled school-festival celebration revolving around the futsal and sukiyaki clubs, Midori receives a call on her cell phone from someone claiming that the gym of Ai Wish academy had been blown up and that fire was spreading to the school. Midori is skeptical; she's inside the gym and sees nothing wrong. She dismisses it as a prank call. Kanda Izumi (Ishikawa), after having an argument with her father over who is the most wasteful, flees into the school and meets Midori. The two get the call again, the speaker identifying herself as Kanai Yuki from the year 2020. The two start to believe what she's saying. What is happening to Ai Wish Academy in 2020? What can they do? Cast *Morning Musume **Iida Kaori - as Mizunoe-sensei **Yaguchi Mari - as Asakabe Risa (Eco Eco Ranger Red) **Ishikawa Rika - as Kanda Izumi **Yoshizawa Hitomi - as Furukawa-san **Tsuji Nozomi - as Hanegi Kaoru **Kago Ai - as Dan Atsuko (Eco Eco Ranger Yellow) **Takahashi Ai - as Kanai Yuki **Konno Asami - as Tsumura-san **Ogawa Makoto - as Oosawa Masako **Niigaki Risa - as Takashima Midori (Eco Eco Ranger Green) **Kamei Eri - as Kojima Masami **Fujimoto Miki - as Kishimoto Kogomi **Michishige Sayumi - as Oizumi Michiru **Tanaka Reina - as Kanai Haruka *Inaba Atsuko - as Mori Setsuko (Eco Eco Ranger Blue) *Tsunomura Mako (津乃村真子) - as Shirai Takiko (Sukiyaki Club) *??? - as Totsuka *??? - as Saruwatari (Futsal Club) *Kobayashi Mie (小林美江) - as Sugi Naoko (Fern and Botany Club) *??? - as Oryu-san (Enka Singer) Category:2004 Musicals Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:Inaba Atsuko